Unfinished
by haether
Summary: Sakura doesn't feel like she belongs, especially when her "parents" beat her, and after an encounter with her old crush's older brother. I suck at summary. First story. :
1. Chapter 1

_The time has come when nobody could foresee it. Nobody expected it to happen all of a sudden, but there. There it was; just out in the open, waiting to be seen. It was there all along, and nobody saw it. The luck it had was unbelievable, or would it be the luck we had?_

--------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------

I had just turned fourteen on this cold day. I only had my teammates to celebrate, but from what had so far happened this morning, I don't think there will be any celebration.  
I was walking through the woods, to the bridge team 7 normal meets at, well that is the new team 7. The team 7 that was formed when Sasuke, my huge crush, had ran away to Orochimaru to gain power to defeat a "certain someone", which we all know as his older brother of seven years, Itachi Uchiha.  
I went into a gaze as I remember the first day I saw Itachi. He looked a lot like Sasuke in a way, but there was no comparison. He was better in every way; from his genes, to his smirk, to the way his eyes stare into yours before you go off into oblivion. The way his eyes secretly longed to be free; out of this world, and into a peaceful place. A place where he could let go of his past; his mistakes, and move on; fall in love, and start new, but I know as he knows, that that will never happen, for you only live once, and you can never start new.  
I have a secret. We are the same.  
I hold that longing look in my eyes too. He was the only person to ever notice. I can still see his face on that fateful night. His shocked expression only last for a millisecond, but I saw it. It was there, and at that moment, I knew we belonged. We both wanted to start new; a fresh clean start. He wanted to get away from all those haunting memories, and his bloodied past, as I wanted to get rid of my path I had chosen; to find my parents killer, to seek my own revenge, but I did't want to end up like Sasuke; all alone, lost, and filled with hatred, and revenge.

My parents were killed when I was a child of eight-years-old. Nobody has ever known about it. The killer set in ninja that were make-overred to take the look of my parents. They acted like my parents Ari, and Naomi **(A/N:** I know they aren't her really parents, I made it up, and I am no even sure if those are real names, but I like them, so bug off. Don't read, if you don't like. in front of people, but when we were alone, it was bad; they never acted like my parents, Ari, and Naomi. I never had any part of my body that was unscratched, or marked; it was fully cover. Of course people would of found out about it, but I just changed my wardrobe, and played cool, I never risk life. I don't want to get beat up more, that would just kill me even more inside; I don't think I can last much longer. I need him.

As I come to from my thoughts, I found I was at the bridge with Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi who were all staring up at me.  
"SAKURA!!! Sakura? Are you there?" Naruto asking his usual ten billion questions, I see nothing had happened to him last night. I shudder, remembering my dream from the night before. Oh how terrible it was, you would never know how much.  
"Yeah" I say with all the enthusiasm I could muster out of my mouth, apparently they had forgotten my birthday, "I'm here, just lost in thought is all. Nothing to be all questionable about"  
"Oh, you sure have been 'in thought' for a while now. You sure?"  
"Yes, I am sure Naruto." I said, never realizing that there was a pair of red eyes staring at me in wonder behind the trees and into the darkness.

--------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------

"Well, well, well Blossom, we will met again, just like we promised when we were little." Itachi whispered, with a sad smirk as his old painful memories toke over his mind.

**Flashback:**

_"Ahhhh!!" Someone called in the distance._

_'I wonder who is out here, outside of Kohona'_

_**'Idiot. Who do you think would be this far out from the boundaries. Think...'**_

_**'Do I have to tell you everything?'**_

_'Apparently'_

_**'It's either a person in trouble, or an enemy trying to trick us.'**_

_'So what do we do?'_

_**'Itachi. Did your father ever raise you as someone where you had to get your answers from someone. Did he ever raise you as the type of person who was 'dumb' and acted like the did't know what to do? The answer, my friend, is a very simple no. Use what your father gave you. Use it for the good you want to use it for, and not the power he wanted you to create with it. Don't be like your father, be like yourself. Be like the Itachi you want to be, and not what your father expects from you. Don't do it, it will all go away when you stand up to him, and show him your happy and not changing. Anything but what your thinking. Don't do it.'   
**_

_'I am ignoring what you just mostly spoken, even though most of it is true, I will not think of it no more. I made my choice, and it's final, finished, over. And as for what you said in the beginning, it probably is one of them. Either way we are going to bring him/her to the hospital, because if it was an enemy ninja then they wouldn't come here to act without injuries, or else they wouldn't be aloud in, and if it's a village person, they need help; they're probably lost, and hurt.'_

_I ran as fast as my chakra filled feet would jump. I am Itachi Uchiha, from the noble clan, I can make my own choice, I have to. I found the cause of the screaming sooner than I expected. I naturally thought that it would move, and travel at least a little bit from where they made the noise, but no, it was a little girl, six years of age, probably in my brother's class, and had pink hair._

**End**

--------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------

They had forgotten my birthday. That is obvious, but seriously, they should remember, shouldn't they?

**'Yeah they should. They're your teammates, the people you spend most of your time with.'**

'Oh God, your right, they did forget, that means I have to go home, and get my 'birthday' present from them. Oh, my, God, why me?'

**'You're special Honey, that's why.'**

My lip was quivering when I got to my front door steps. I pulled out my key to the house with shaking hands. I did't want to go inside, but where else could I go?  
No where, is where.  
I put in the key, twisted the knob, and pushed the old creaky door open. I took my usual step in, turned my head from side-to-side to see if my "parents" were home. Big mistake this time.

--------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------- 3---------------------------------------

**A/N:**

**Okay, Okay, how did you like it? Be honest. I need to know. This is my first FanFiction, and it helps when I know what other people think, and when I say other people I mean the people who are reading this. Pros and cons are what I look for in reviews, not just "Oh it was great:D" or "It was terrible!". Not like that is wrong or anything, I do it all the time too. :D But I would really appreciate it, if I could get what you liked and what you did't like or what you hated, if I should stop, or just leave it here. If one person wants me to keep it going, than so be it. I don't care if they were the only person to want me to continue it out of all my other reviews if I get any. So let me know, and I would gladly. Write it in the review, or send me a message!**

**:D**

**Love you guys tons and tons,**

**Fanfiction people rule, no matter how much people say they don't, we all know in our heads we do:) **

**OH!! And another thing. My grammar, and spelling may suck. I am not much of a pay attention person in English Class, so let me know if I spelt something wrong, or my grammar is wrong. It would be gladly appreciated!!**

**The only reason it is like that is because I am at my dad's on the old computer, which does not have a newer typing thingy, so I am stuck with regular WordPad, unless my sister lets me get on the good computer that has the WordPad thingy with the spell and grammar and all that check, or I get the chance at my mom's and type there, or check it and stuff, but anyways, enough with my jibber jabber.**

**Forever,**

**haether:)**

**Oh and P.S. I have no clue what I should use as the title, so help would be nice:))))!!! the title now is just a title to use so I could have one...O.o**

****


	2. Chapter 2

It was quiet in the house. Nobody was home? They get home at five, and it's six? What is going on?

"Sakura.", drunken words were spoken from my "father's" mouth.

"Diesuke." I said trying to ignore his wondering eyes. I take a step forward, and I try to past him, but Diesuke had his cold, rough, calloused hand on my forearm. I tugged, he wouldn't let go. Damn him, he has a firm grip even when he is drunk.

_'I'm dead'_

_**'No your not, pull yourself together. It will be fine, just be strong.'**_

_'Easy enough for you to say, you don't get the hurt, I DO.'_

_**I share the emotional pain. That is ten times worse then the physical pain now isn't it?'**_

_'Yeah, so. I have to deal with both of them, not just one. You try dealing with that.'_

_**'No thank you.'**_

_'That is what I thought.'_

I was knocked out of thought when Diesuke rammed me up against the wall. My head aching and throbbing, I knew something was different. Normally, Diesuke would do all the damage to me with all his might, and I could hear him do it, but this time, it _was _different. No pain, and no _sound_. _Am I deaf?_

I saw figure step over me. He turned his head for all I could tell at me. His mouth moved, and all of a sudden sound came into the quiet with a shattering force. It was no longer quiet; howls and screams could be heard everywhere. The howls, and whimpers, and pleads cam from _Diesuke_?

The next thing I know, my "father" is on the ground, blood smeared every part of his body; nothing of him was left untouched. I ignore the throbs in my neck and look up at my savior, and find that they wore a black coat, with red clouds on it. _Where did I see that before? _My world then turned into darkness, and the quiet and stillness of the air came again. I was unconscious.

------------------------------------------------------

_ The Akatsuki!! _I shot up from my lying position, but I felt extremely uncomfortable with the thick gaze wrapped around and around my head. I groaned, so that wasn't a dream. I didn't dream that someone from Akatsuki rescued me.

"Wait! What? If they rescued me..." I trailed off when I finally took a good look around the room. I was in a room, in a house, that I had no clue where it was.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath while hustling to my feet when I hear someone coming down the path. I tripped; my foot was chained to the bed post.

_**'Way to go dip shit'**_

_'Oops...O.o he he. I guess I should of um checked that first shouldn't I?'_

_**'Oh, you think?'**_

_'Hey! You know wha-' _BAMM, the door slammed open, and the sound never ceased for it was echoing all through the house.

There, standing in the middle of the doorway, was Itachi Uchiha. The guy who changed his own little brother's life, which unintentionally changed mine.

I try to look him in the eye, but I fail, and stare at his chin. Some how, it didn't seem like I needed to be afraid of him; it seemed like what I thought of us belonging together is what he thought too._ 'I guess we will find out soon enough' __**'Yeah, sooner than you probably think'**_

I was sure I had a confused look on my face when my inner said that.

_'What? Now you can see the future?'_

_**'Something like that...'**_

_'O.o'_

Itachi must of saw my look, because he heard a small chuckle come from his throat. It was deep, and choked. I don't think he has laughed, or even chuckle in a really long time. What a shame, he has a beautiful voice. He should use it more often instead of being all "quiet" and "mysterious".

"Sakura?" Itachi called my name to see if I was in our world instead of my inner world. Well it seems like he knows about my other world, and he has said my name like that a thousand times before."Sakura, we need to talk, and" Itachi stated, and hesitated about what he was about to say, "finish unfinished business". What he said shocked me _'finish unfinished business?'_ and that he said that with a true smile, one that looked so familiar, and so distant in my memory. Why do I feel like I am missing something?

-----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, there it is, the second chapter, of a story that still needs a better tittle, and more reviews. Currently we are at Null, Cero, Zip. Sooo if you read, please, please, PLEASE! review. I will be internally grateful? What could I do so you guys would review? **

**o.O**

**fahhhgahhhaaaa,,,**

**I give up. **

**Review or the story ends here! Stomps foot on the ground**

**Okay, Okay you got me, I would never end the story until the story is at it's end..**

**but please review? for me?**

**love you lots and lots,**

**Always love,**

**Haether**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura?", Itachi asked,"Are you there? If not, I could just leave you to your own little world. It's not that hard; just walk out the door, and I have a pretty good guess that you would follow me."

"Why don't you try?", I said with the most confident that I was going to win. With no more words spoken out of Itachi's mouth, he left. His steps didn't even make a sound. What is up with that? I concentrated on my ears, to see if I could hear any of his movements, but no, I couldn't even catch the door.

The clock making it's clicking noise every second was starting to pressure her. Trying to look away from the door didn't help her at all.

_'What was he talking about with this unfinished business stuff?'_

_**'I don't know, maybe you should follow him and find out.'**_

_'Are you kidding me?!? That is exactly what he wants me to do. If I go out there and follow him, he will think he is in charge of me, that he can threaten me, and disrespect me. There is NO way I am following him!'_

_**'Suit yourself. I wouldn't mind following that fine man.'**_

_'INNER!!'_

_**'What it is the truth you know. I am your deepest desires, the desires you will never admit to, but you know are there. So stop playing with you wants, and follow the god damn man already!!'**_

_'No.'_

_**'You're being difficult, yet again. Would you just quit lying to yourself, and embrace it that you are attracted to Itachi Uchiha.'**_

_'I can't betray them more than what I already have.'_

_**'Too late; you feel in love with an **__**Akatsuki member. You're at the point of no return hon. The only way to go is up, you can't go down to what you were before; improve yourself; make more of yourself**_

_'Inner?'_

_**'Yes?'**_

_'Thanks'_

_...  
_

I only lifted my legs to take one step, when I realized what inner said. I fell in love, again. I pulled my leg back, in anger towards myself for falling in love, _again._

I backed up against the wall, and dragged my back downwards till my body rested against the floor and the wall. My legs automatically bent and scrunched up against me, and my arms immediatly rapped around them. When my head was buried deep between my legs, I started to cry. I didn't want to fall in love again, not after Sasuke, not after my parents died, not after all the loneliness in my life since I was five. I had been lonely most of my life, after everyone left me, and then magically "love" appears in my life, it always disappears shortly afterword, and only bringing more depression and dispare. I won't let it happen again, not after all that and what I have been through.

The ticking of the clock wasn't noticeable anymore, but the footsteps coming towards me were. I winced as I realized who's feet and legs they belonged to, none other then my "love". He kneeled down, and ran his hand through my hair, I pulled back in disgust. _Why would he care?_

"Don't touch me." I hissed. I looked up, and I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I glared directly in his eyes, he can rot in hell for all I care. _**'But you don't mean that'**_

He did as I asked, surprisingly. It looked as if he was truly hurt by my words, and lifted his hand away from my hair, and got up without a word, and went to the bed. He placed something on top of the sheets that were designed with a difficult pattern of red and black.

I watched him turn his head back towards me, I closed my eyes and pressed my head as close as it could to my knees. I could feel my heart literally breaking as I knew he would most definitely break my heart, because he has done it to many people before, so why would I be any different? The answer is, I'm not.

_**A/N: I was going to end it here, but then I realized that I haven't updated in awhile, so I guess the rest of this chapter is a sorry, ha ha...  
**_

Awhile later, my eyes kept on drifting downwards. I tried to resist falling asleep, but from the soreness in my eyes from crying toke its tole, and made me fall asleep. My body didn't object to it, it needs the rest like every other part of me does.

I probably slept for a good six hours when my green eyes finally fluttered open. I was in the same spot on the floor, I wasn't moved. He didn't touch me.

Light was shining through the windows. The room was lite up, and gave me the opportunity to get a good look at my surroundings. The first thing I looked at was the bed, the last thing I saw last night. I was right, the sheets were red and black, and they did have a pattern on it. They were beautifully made, and they seemed so familiar. _I wonder who made them._

My eyes dartted around the bed sheets, trying to follow the interlacing stitches. They all seemed different, not one alike another. Weird. When the stitches rounded the top left corner of the bed it landed on the glowing bright red numbers that said "12:32" on an alarm clock.

_**'Wow. We were asleep for more then six hours is all I can say.'**_

_'Me too.'_

My stomach magically growled. I must be hungry, its been how long since I have ate any traces of any kind of food. I got up to my knees and used the arms of a chair next to me to hoist myself up since the fatigue of not eating was kicking in. I toke a couple steps towards the door, when I realized that I had no idea where the kitchen was, were I was, where Itachi was, and where the other Akatsuki members were.

The bed right next to me, all of a sudden looked real comfortable. I sat on the lower right corner and felt the bed shift towards the ground with my extra weight on the bed. Something hit my back, and realized that Itachi did put something there last night on it.

"Great." I mumbled. I was trying to avoid it, knowing that it was something from Itachi, and Itachi is going to be the next person to break my heart, so whatever was leaning on my back right now, is going to be somewhat despised by me when Itachi does break my heart, and I _don't want _to despise _anything_.

Whatever it was that Itachi put on the bed, must be really big, because it sure is starting to make my back ache. As I turned around I felt whatever the object was scratch my back. It hurt. _'It must be a basket then.'_

I was right, a basket it was. As I turned further around to lift the cloth off of it, to see what was inside it, it fell onto the floor. It made a thud, and cries were heard. With a shocked expression, I ran to the basket on the floor, while trying not to trip on the corner of the bed, as I have done so many times before. I lifted the basket, and only to find two little kittens tangled up in cloth. One had a baby blue ribbon, while the other one had a pink one. They were the most adorable things ever.

There was a note on the basket. I pulled it off, having a good guess who it was from.

_Sakura,_

_You may not want to be here, but you may find this hard to believe that it's the only way. _

_It's the only way for you to find happiness, and find peace in your life._

_And it will also be a chance to find out what you lost in your memory and your soul._

_These two kittens are just one out of many ways that will brighten you up at your stay here. _

_Always,_

_Itachi_

_P.S The kitchen is outside the door. Your in my apartment that is connected to the Akatsuki headquarters.( Each member gets one. It includes two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, and a rather large living room). _

**Okay, now we know where the kitchen is.'**

**Okay, yeah, I know, I should of updated sooner...O.o, but the thing is,,I kinda forgot...**

**BUT WITH GOOD REASON...**

**I would tell it, but then I am wasting more time typing this, then well posting this chapter...**

**I think this is the longest chapter so far (not including the ending author note..)**

**Reviews would be great, because then I know for sure If I have supporters... :D**

**Well I'm going to make Itachi, well more Itachi-ish, because a nice Itachi? Come on! I know everyone loves to see Itachi fall in love, and get married and have a children with Sakura, but I don't want this story to be like other Itachi/ Sakura fics...So if you have any ideas about how I could do that, andd TITTLE suggestions are OPEN too!!**

**Message or say it in a review (If you review...and I hope you do TT)**

**Forever,**

**Haether**


End file.
